


A MONTH OF DRARRY

by Saraste



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Prompt: earnTags/Warnings: fluff
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: earn  
> Tags/Warnings: fluff  
> 

Somehow, Draco thinks their love is somehow surer, has a firmer foundation for the simple reason that it's been earned with hard work and dedication.

Not that love _can_ be earned, not really, but it’s firm nonetheless.

They had learned each other, had forgiven each other for all the stupid things and words of their childhood, _know_ each other.

But while their love might not have been earned, every single day _is_ because they keep working on it, don't take it for granted. They know that each day is precious, could be the last they are together if they slip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: clear  
> Tags/Warnings: getting together, HP: EWE,  
> 

One thing is clear from the onset, after the inevitable desperate kissing and fumble in a supply closet in the middle of a Ministry New Years Ball, and that is the fact that Draco Malfoy is  _ fucking high maintenance _ .

Harry finds himself not minding, because while some of those things are pretty annoying, giving in and pleasing Draco means that  _ he _ is the one who gets to have Draco to himself.

And Harry knows that he has his own quirks and foibles, which annoy Draco in equal measure, and he’s not been dumped yet, so there’s still hope for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cook  
> Tags/Warnings: domestic fluff, cooking & baking  
> 

Draco is an absolutely terrible cook in the beginning, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. Harry’s inclined to let him, no matter the amount of mess he makes while he learns.

Because Draco keeps asking Harry how to do this and that, so they’re also sometimes learning together, poring over a recipe with their heads side to side. Domestic.

The results are varied, some things come out better than others, but… Draco takes to baking like duck to water, and Harry cannot but smile as he eats the results. And Draco’s delight as he succeeds is bright and catching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: occupy  
> Tags/warnings: introspection, realization of identity  
> 

In hindsight Harry can but wonder how he'd been so clueless for so long, given how much time he'd spent thinking about Draco Malfoy when they'd been at Hogwarts.

But he hadn’t known, had not been taught at home that it could be something he could want, that he  _ could _ like a boy the same way as a girl.

It should have been obvious… but then, Malfoy  _ had _ noticed, had approached him after the Battle of Hogwarts, when everything had been exhausted and muddled, simply come up and kissed him.

After that… Harry’s thoughts had been completely occupied by him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: engage  
> Tags/warnings: HP: EWE, kissing  
> 

Draco is engaged in attracting Potter’s attention all through the Ministry Yuletide Ball.

Potter is, of course, dancing with a number of partners, though they’re all just friends.

Finally, their eyes meet. Draco waggles his eyebrows. Harry’s frowns and Draco knows then that he’s already won.

It’s Harry who weaves to  _ him _ through the crowd and meets him near the refreshments table. 

The kiss is a public declaration, and wouldn’t have been needed, had Harry just let Draco bring him to the ball in the first place, but Draco doesn't mind a bit of spectacle, especially when it involves kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: struggle  
> Tags/Warnings: silliness  
> 

Sometimes loving Draco, being with him, is a struggle.

Not because of Draco, as most would think. No. Draco has his faults and scars… but so does Harry. They’ve accepted each other as who they are.

The struggle is the fight to not mind about other people’s opinions, all those who tell Harry that he’d be better off with someone else, that Draco cannot be trusted.

The only thing that Draco cannot be trusted to do is to  _ not _ push his cold feet against Harry's unsuspecting calves when he comes into bed, and then laughing about it as Harry screeches.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: read  
> Tags/Warnings: hurt & comfort  
> 

Reading aloud in bed with Draco’s head in his lap and his fingers in his hair is one of Harry’s favourite past-times, and a beloved bedtime ritual after a particularly trying day. Trying for Draco, that is.

Draco isn’t broken, but even he can bend, even he can have cracks on his strong surface, have the nightmares of his youth bleed out through them.

At those times, when Draco’s a little distant and hollow-eyed, Harry reading aloud to him is something that soothes him, lures him back to who he is now, who he will be, bent but not broken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: claim  
> Tags/Warnings: HP: EWE  
> 

The pale, fine-boned hand holding onto the darker skinned and still a bit skinny hand of the Boy Who Lived is more a mark of ownership than anything.

_ It’s a claim. _

They should have never fit, not with who their families were, how badly they’d started out, but had found out that they weren’t that dissimilar after all, when all was said and done, things understood and forgiven.

Their fingers slot together, pale to brown, easy as anything, but their grip is strong, even when it might seem lax, a hold that’ll never let go, magic reaching to bind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: taste  
> Tags/Warnings: getting together  
> 

It is Malfoy’s impeccable taste, more than anything else, that makes Harry truly take notice of him in the end.

Malfoy isn’t anything so vulgar as a show-off, of course, everything he wears fits him like a glove, accentuating his best features. And even if he’s not a show-off by design, Malfoy is always the center of attention of any room he’s in.

And what makes Harry notice Malfoy is jealousy over anyone who’s gotten his attention, not his clothes.

But Harry is the one who ends up getting Malfoy out of those flattering clothes, gets to call him  _ Draco. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: settle  
> Tags/Warnings: canon divergence, AU  
> 

From his birth there has been a clear path paved out in front of Draco Lucius Malfoy, an easy life of leisure, privilege, with no need to do anything, be truly his own person, to challenge how things have always been.

Then comes Voldemort with blood and terror and difficult choices and Draco decides that he isn’t settling to pay for the sins of his father.

He chooses Harry Potter and shifts all their futures by upending his own life and starting a path to healing, of being  _ better _ .

And it’s good, even if Harry might never love him back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: realize  
> Tags/warnings: HP: EWE, realization of feelings  
> 

Harry doesn’t realize that he’s actually in love with Draco until it’s almost too late for everyone. Hearts are still broken and it hurts, because of course it does, but marrying the wrong person would have hurt more. Ginny would never have forgiven him for that.

Draco needs to be pursued, of course, and tells Harry he’s stupid for wanting to be with him, even when there’s a glint in his eyes that belies his words. Harry doesn’t mind showing everyone that he chooses Draco, for life, truly.

In the end, they’re far happier together than they ever were apart.


End file.
